


Gradients of Colour

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: First set post Ch. 4 in UDG/AE, M/M, Mild description of dead bodies, Mild suggestive scenes, Nagito being called Servant, One Shot, Soulmate AU, Then set in the beginning of SDR2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Soulmate AU: Everyone sees the world in black and white until they touch their soulmate and then can see the world in colour.“I wish I knew what colour your eyes were.” Servant found himself musing aloud. “Do you have any idea?”“Boring.” Kamukura countered, “That’s a boring, mundane thought of one who hasn’t found a soulmate.”In which Servant doesn't get his answer until much later, later when he isn't going by the title "Servant" anymore and Kamukura isn't going by "Kamukura" anymore.





	Gradients of Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> I think I wrote this in under two hours? I was searching for a prompt on some lists I've reblogged on my tumblr, and I wrote no prompt what so ever! Ahaha... 
> 
> I love Soulmate AUs to pieces and I'm very excited to post another one with Hinata and Komaeda. I wrote one eons and eons ago, to which, if you are curious about it, it's right [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218190).
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, as those always make my day! Also, if you wish to visit me on my tumblr or just want to check it out, it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Towa City probably looked very beautiful in colour.

Or at least, before the Despair, before the uprisings, before the death, before the Hope.

Servant walked silently down the street, ignoring the ache in his thighs, avoiding the waddling Monokuma bots, avoiding the decaying corpses, avoiding the broken streets and uprooted trees. Scavenger birds were circling around, their beaks ripping into the rotting, stiff flesh of the dead, opening the torn insides to reveal maggots crawling around. The stench alone was enough to invoke sickness and unease, but it was surprising what humans could get used to.

Life before Despair, before his eyes were open to the consistent struggle of Hope and Despair, had all but faded in Servant’s mind. It was like a black and white photograph fading in the light, or perhaps in red blood.

Not that Servant knew what red was or the difference between black and white photos to coloured photos. That privilege belonged to those who had found their soulmates. Sometimes, on silent nights, when Servant wasn’t with the Warriors of Hope and Despair wasn’t clawing at his decaying brain, he pondered what it would be like. Would Towa City look more vibrant in colour? Would Despair be bleaker and Hope brighter? Would colour splash and add new layers to the world that was being carved and created in Enoshima’s image? Or would everything be the same?

The questions littered Servant’s mind, but they were questions he wouldn’t be able to see the answers to. A soulmate wasn’t in the world’s plans for him, or if they were, it would only lead to his luck cycle taking them and destroying them. The world had handed others soulmates, but to him it only handed rotting, pulsing luck, like the remnants of Pandora’s Box. Also, Servant could feel the winds of change stirring the city. He smiled viciously. Monica’s little plan would tumble at her pitiful feet, like a house of cards. Komaru Naegi was ordinary, but she was also Makoto Naegi’s little sister and that in itself had to be a gift.

Ultimate Hope. Ultimate Despair. The battle would never end. Servant looked up at the darkened sky and laughed loudly. It would have been so nice to see Komaru fall, for her to collapse into the black cistern of Despair. Tragedy fueled by sibling conflict had been in the heart of society’s stories since the dawn of time and Servant would have loved to witness it, but alas it wasn’t written in his luck. Wordlessly he touched his thighs, at the healing wounds from Genocide Jill. Oh well, perhaps next time. For now, he needed to head to where Monica was. Hopefully, if he was fast enough, he’d be there to witness the crush of Despair to Hope. Then, maybe, the swirling sludge in his heart would fade.

~

Time passed, though Servant wasn’t sure how long. Monica turned out to be a failure, unable and not strong enough to handle the weight of Despair and Hope, but Servant didn’t mind. There were other possibilities out there and his luck (his curse, his gift) would guide him.

Towa City was long behind him but the smell of death and decay was all around. Servant’s legs had healed enough and he was able to leap carefully around bodies and obstacles, forever wandering, forever seeking that glorious final battle. Turning a corner, Servant nearly tripped on a loose piece of concrete. He would have fallen had he not stumbled backwards and into something warm. Servant stiffened a moment, before he saw a flash of long dark hair blow in the wind. Then he smiled and turned around, his heart flying through his chest, warm and pulsing with joy.

“Kamukura.” Servant greeted, “Fancy running into you here.” He paused, “Literally. I’m sorry about that.”

Kamukura looked at him silently before reached out and touching Servant’s chest, curling his fingers over his heart, trailing around. Servant stood still and watched. Would Kamukura rip his heart out? Would Kamukura caress him? Would Kamukura order him to strip and give himself to him? It wouldn’t be the first time and Servant knew it wouldn’t be the last. Whatever Kamukura wanted, Servant would give.

“He’s coming.” Kamukura suddenly said, pulling his hand away. At once Servant mourned the loss, but wasn’t able to lament for long, “So do behave yourself and cooperate with him.”

An order. It didn’t matter that Servant wasn’t entirely sure who “he” was, but again, that wasn’t something he needed to know. Servant felt a shiver down his spine. He smiled widely, “Of course Kamukura, I’ll behave.”

A pause. Kamukura eyed him, as though he was trying to find fault with his words. Servant stared back and not for the first time, wondered what Kamukura would look like in colour. He had fantasized about that many times. Sometimes it was alone, after Kamukura had left him. Sometimes it was still when Kamukura held him in his arms, both of them sweaty and sated. Sometimes it was when Kamukura shoved him violently against a wall and took what he wanted. Every time the image changed slightly, as though shifting to accommodate different realities, but a few details remained the same.

Kamukura had dark hair, perhaps what people called “black” or “brown”. Servant wasn’t sure what the difference was. He also dressed very harshly, with dark and pristine colours combined, perhaps what people called “white” or “light colours”. His skin had to be pale too, similar to Servant’s skin tone. This was probably due to both of them not being out in the sun for long. The only thing Servant wasn’t sure of was his eyes.

Eye colours, according to those who saw colour, said eyes could be a variety of tones, light or dark, but that wasn’t helpful to Servant. He had glanced at art textbooks said to be in colour, shifting through until he found the colour wheel. It all looked like gradients of black and white to Servant, so the only differentiating feature were the names. Servant had memorized the names, like a child learning to read for the first time, absorbing the kanji. It was the only thing he had to go on, so Servant had picked out the names that sounded interesting. So far, his favourite one was red.

“I wish I knew what colour your eyes were.” Servant found himself musing aloud. “Do you have any idea?”

“Boring.” Kamukura countered, “That’s a boring, mundane thought of one who hasn’t found a soulmate.”

Servant’s lips twitched, “You’re right, of course, colour is rather mundane imaginings of those who haven’t found their soulmate. My apologies.” He then paused, “But I like to think red.”

Kamukura stared, “Red.” He muttered, “Impossible.”

Impossible? Servant pouted, “Why?”

“Eye colours can’t be red, unless it’s due to an illness or sickness.” Kamukura blandly told him.

“Oh, so I’m lost in an impossible fantasy?” Servant supposed that was typical, “Shame.”

“Fantasy often trumps reality.” Kamukura said, “For the foolish.”

“Or the creative.” Servant countered.

Something flickered in Kamukura’s eyes, but he didn’t speak. Servant waited a moment before he spoke, sure that Kamukura wasn’t going to start the conversation up on his own.

“Is that all you wished to tell me?” Servant politely asked, “A warning?”

“Are you seeking something else?” Kamukura countered this time, “Company? Companionship? Conversation?” He stepped forward, “Or…”

Suddenly Servant found himself backed against a wall, Kamukura leaning close, pinning him under his body weight and his gaze. Servant thickly swallowed and felt his cheeks warm as Kamukura gently reached up and touched his face, skimming his fingers across cheekbones and down his jawline.

“Or are you hoping for this?” Kamukura asked before he shifted slightly.

Watching Kamukura use a talent always was breathtaking. It was as though he was morphing, like watching a caterpillar shift and change into a butterfly. The change was fluid, smooth, subtle. Kamukura’s gaze didn’t change, nor did his body or any physical features, but rather, something internally had shifted and it was pulsing warmly out, leaking. Like a helium balloon slowly losing the helium.

Kamukura’s mouth twitched, opening a sliver, coy and secretive. His eyes sparked a little as his hands slowly moved up Servant’s torso, across his chest. This time, when Kamukura lay his hands across Servant’s chest, his fingers brushed the budding flesh underneath. Servant’s breath hitched. Kamukura dug a leg between Servant’s parted legs and pressed. Stars danced behind his eyes. Servant moaned.

“You’re aroused.” Kamukura’s voice was soft, smooth, like the darkest of chocolates, “You want this.”

“Yes,” Servant wasn’t going to lie, “I do.”

“Then,” Kamukura lifted one hand from Servant’s chest and pressed his fingers to Servant’s mouth. “Suck.”

Servant parted his lips and darted his tongue out, tasting the skin. It tasted clean, warm, and smooth. He took a finger into his mouth and sucked warmly, desire pooling in his veins. For a moment, one pure moment, Servant saw Kamukura’s expression and felt like he was holding the entire world in his arms.

~

It was three days later, after his romp with Kamukura in a dark alley that Servant ran into Naegi. The Ultimate Hope Naegi, not Komaru. The elder Naegi was short, with hair that looked both spiky and soft. Servant’s hand twitched, his good hand, and he wanted to touch. Instead he tried to still his frantic beating heart and stand still. This had to be the source of Kamukura’s warning, to cooperate and behave. Servant laughed loudly, feeling his chest burn. As if Kamukura had to find him to tell him to behave for Naegi. He’d obey Naegi as readily as he obeyed Kamukura.

“Naegi-san.” Servant spoke carefully, his name burning his tongue.

“Komaeda-san?” Naegi’s voice sounded so similar to his, but warmer, more naïve.

“Servant.” He corrected gently. With anyone else he would have snapped. Not at Naegi. Never at Naegi.

“My apologies.” Naegi quickly said, “Servant-san.”

“Just Servant, Naegi-san.”

“Just Naegi.” Naegi replied before his posture straightened, “I’m here to take you into Future Foundation’s custody.”

Future Foundation. Servant’s lips curled. Of course, Munakata had in the past launched many attacks at Ultimate Despair, but this tactic felt weak and paled in comparison to others. Capture them? His attacks always were aimed to kill, to purify the world of Despair. Foolish man. Despair and Hope were always on the same side of the coin. No, Munakata wouldn’t order such a passive command. That meant…

“You’re taking us in yourself?” Servant asked, tilting his head, “Why?”

Naegi blinked at the words, “Me? This isn’t me, this is Future…”

“Please, don’t lie to me Naegi.” Servant gently cut off. Again, if it were anyone else he wouldn’t have been nearly as polite, “Munakata is a formidable foe and his tactics, for lack of a better term, aren’t passive. So please, tell me the truth.”

“I…” Naegi bit his lip, “I want you to come with me, please. I don’t want to use force.”

As if Naegi could use force to begin with. No Naegi wasn’t able to use force, but that was why Naegi was talking to him. Servant smiled. Naegi or at least Kirigiri had done their homework. Curiosity rolled in Servant’s body, but he held the questions, at least for now.

“Fine. I’ll come with you.” Servant bounced close. “I promise I’ll behave and not try to run away. Deal?” He held his hand out.

Naegi eyed his hand for a moment before he reached out and shook it, “Deal.”

Servant gently tightened his grip on Naegi’s hand, savouring the feel, “Though if I may have one question and an answer?”

“Depends…” Naegi hastily said, as though he was covering up the impulse to just agree. How cute. It was probably something Kirigiri or Togami had taught him.

“Where are we going?” Servant asked slowly, taking the opportunity to still hold Naegi’s hand.

Naegi looked at him, as though contemplating the answer. Finally, he spoke, voice soft.

“We’re going to Jabberwock Island.”

~

Servant had heard of Jabberwock Island, before the Incident. It had been designed to be a luxury retreat, but now it was the perfect place for isolation, for whatever plan Naegi, Kirigiri, and Togami had cooked up.

The ride over was long, a bit bumpy, but not unpleasant. For one, Naegi had let Servant change clothes, have a proper shower. The gesture was sweet and so Naegi that Servant was sure Kirigiri and Togami weren’t one hundred percent approving. Then, he was in the same place as Kamukura, who was already in the boat when Servant arrived. It was only the two of them and Servant understood why. If all of his class was together it would spell disaster. Best separate them all to minimize damage. That had to be Kirigiri’s planning, down to who they would pair people with. Smart move, as everyone else in his class probably wouldn’t appreciate being stuck with him of all people.

“Hello again.” Servant greeted as he sat down. “I behaved as you ordered, but that was entirely unnecessary of an order.” He pouted, “I would listen to Naegi regardless.”

Kamukura didn’t say anything and Servant pouted some more, “I can behave perfectly fine…” He paused, “Unless you wanted to visit me?” Servant smiled and latched onto the idea, “If so, that’s rather sweet of you.”

Kamukura stood up so quietly Servant wouldn’t have known Kamukura had moved if he hadn’t seen it for himself. Crossing the distance between them, Kamukura knelt and grabbed Servant by the hair, tugging him forward. The flash of pain and pleasure racked up and down Servant’s body and he couldn’t stop the moan that erupted from his lips. He still couldn’t see Kamukura in colour, especially his eyes and Servant wished he could once. Even if it was only one time, a flash, he wished he could see the colour. In the end, fantasy had to be stronger than reality.

“I still think they’re red.” Servant told him.

Kamukura didn’t respond. Instead he kissed Servant quiet. It was slow, deep, like a parting, like a goodbye. When they pulled away, Kamukura’s lips were glistening.

“I’ll be going soon.” Kamukura told him, “Try to not be boring when I’m gone.”

Gone? Where? Servant wanted to ask, but Kamukura pulled him close, once again pinning him down, this time, to the floor of the yet-to-leave boat. Servant smiled, a bit too wide, a bit too toothy and wished, with all his heart, he could stop whatever Kamukura was hinting at. But the world was too strong and fate too cruel. Kamukura was probably the closest he’d ever get to knowing what a soulmate was like. Every beat of his heart felt drawn to Kamukura and Servant couldn’t think of someone who could compare to Kamukura’s overwhelming presence.

All that meant, was Servant had to take what he had at the moment. Leaning forward he kissed Kamukura lightly under the jaw. As he moved to strip Kamukura of his tie, Servant once again imagined the colour of the eyes bearing down on him.

They were still red.

~

Jumbled memories, dark black holes in his mind, and the unknown facing him. At one moment, Nagito remembered streets and suburban scenery and the next he was in a classroom and with classmates, then next he was on a beach. The heat was oppressive and Nagito felt foolish in a heavy jacket and long pants, but he didn’t want to change. Who knew what else unpredictable the world would throw at him?

Though at the moment, it didn’t feel unpredictable. The waves lapped gently at the shore and the palm trees swayed in the wind. The water crested and foamed and the sand crunched under his shoes. Nagito made a mental note to take his shoes and socks off, to feel the warmth of the sand under his feet. People who had found their soulmates had stated sand had different colours, but the best kind of the sand was white sand, smooth and not coarse to the touch. Kneeling down, Nagito touched the sand, feeling it smoothly run out of his hand. Perhaps this was the type of sand they were talking about. He wasn’t sure.

A groan hit the air, piercing through the hum of the ocean and the sound of waves. Nagito turned his head and spotted a body lying a few meters away. One of his classmates? Standing up and brushing the sand off his hands, Nagito walked over. It was Hinata. Nagito stared for a moment before he knelt at Hinata’s side. What should he do? Hinata didn’t look injured or in pain. The correct choice would be to move him out of the sun’s rays before he sunburnt or experienced heat exhaustion. Nagito glanced around. Where to go? The palm trees? They were the only source of shade on the beach. Nagito then turned to look at Hinata. How was he supposed to carry him? Sure, he could drag him in the sand, but that wasn’t the best option…

Hinata groaned again and his eyes fluttered a little. Nagito knelt and leaned over him.

“Hey… can you hear me? Hey… Are you okay?”

Hinata’s eyes opened and he blinked a few times. Nagito felt himself start to babble now, the situation rolling off his lips awkwardly. Hinata gave a few small nods before he groaned once more and tried to sit up, but his hands couldn’t find purchase in the ground. Nagito reached forward and touched his wrist, hoping to help him up.

Several things happened at once. First, Nagito felt a shiver run down his spine, a cool tingle like ice rolling down the bones. Then his vision blurred before colour seeped at the corners, like ink being submerged in water, curling and coiling at the edges before saturating everything. The colour of the sand, the brightness of Hinata’s shirt, the colour of his tie, and the colour of Hinata’s hair all slammed Nagito’s vision violently like a baseball bat to a glass window. Catching Hinata’s eyes, Nagito stared deeply into them, watching as Hinata also stared back, mirroring how Nagito felt inside. Butterflies flittered in his stomach and Nagito had to force himself to breathe.

Hinata’s eyes were beautiful, vibrant, and more importantly in colour. Nagito reached out and touched Hinata’s face, savouring the smooth skin and the piercing colour of Hinata’s eyes.

“I wonder if this is what red looks like?” Nagito mused before he paused.

Red? Why was he thinking that? Blushing Nagito immediately took his hands off Hinata’s face, bunching his fingers into the fabric of his pants. He had barely met Hinata not twenty minutes ago and even if they were soulmates he couldn’t be so forward.

“I… I’m sorry.” Nagito felt his stomach twist.

Soulmate… he had a soulmate. The world had only given him the curse of luck until this point. As soon as Hinata learnt about his luck cycle he’d run away…

“It’s fine.” Hinata scrambled forward, “I was just… stunned.” He gave a small smile and a laugh, “I’m sorry… it’s just… jarring.”

“Right.” Nagito chuckled jilted, “I should probably properly introduce myself… I’m Komaeda Nagito.”

“I’m Hinata Hajime.” As though Nagito hadn’t already known his name. He didn’t point it out. “I guess… we have some… things to talk about later?” Hinata stood up, a bit wobbly and brushed the sand off his pants, “But for now,” He extended his hand, “Let’s explore together?”

Together. Nagito clung to the word and the foolish hope that Hinata wouldn’t run away from him. Reaching out, Nagito took Hinata’s hand and stood up. Brushing the sand off with one hand, Nagito stared at the connecting skin, silently wondering if Hinata would let go or if he had to.

Neither made a move to do so, so Nagito didn’t voice it. As they walked away from the beach, Nagito looked back at the clear, in colour water. Later, when he was alone he’d have to find a book on colour and properly learn what each colour truly was. Then maybe… he’d finally know what colour Hinata’s eyes were.

Somehow, Nagito’s brain resupplied the word “red”. He frowned and shook it away, but the thought clung softly to the back of his mind. Why did it matter? Why was he so fixated? Nagito didn’t know why but perhaps when he saw what colour really was, he’d know.

~

Later, after the day’s… events… Nagito pulled an art book out from the Market and went to his cottage. It was a shame Hinata hadn’t come to talk to him yet about being soulmates, but it gave Nagito time to do his research. Opening the book, Nagito skimmed until he reached the colour wheel page. Carefully he located red and tried to think back to Hinata’s eye colour. It was certainly not red, but rather a mix of brown and green (later he discovered the colour term was hazel). For a moment, Nagito was disappointed his guess was wrong, but then he shook it away. Green was nice, even if it was mixed with brown. Trailing his finger across the colour wheel he stopped at red, reading at the side about colour theory.

Red was complimentary to green, so really, in the end, he wasn’t entirely wrong. Nagito smiled and was about to turn the page when a knock came at his door. He looked over and stood up. Surely no one was already up to something nefarious… it had to be Hinata.

Sure, enough his hunch was correct. Hinata was at his door, the skin around his hazel eyes a bit red from crying and his cheeks slightly puffy from rubbing the tears away. Nagito’s heart stopped as he took in the colour of Hinata. Even if it wasn’t anything vibrant, Hinata to him was the most vibrantly coloured thing on the island.

“Hinata.” Nagito said, stepping away so he could enter, “You came.”

“I… I did.” Hinata softly said, “Sorry I was just… overwhelmed.”

“I think you still are.” Nagito gently pointed out. “Come, take a seat.”

They ended up on his bed. The anticipation for their talk about being soulmates buzzed in Nagito’s veins. He wondered what Hinata was going to say, or what his responses were going to be. But then Hinata reached boldly forward and laced their fingers together, tightly pulling Nagito into a small hug. Nagito relaxed and smiled to himself and felt like all the questions and answers unsaid between them had just been answered.

It was going to be all right. Hope would triumph in the end. Hinata would be fine. Nagito would make sure of it.

Closing his eyes, Nagito, for a brief moment, saw a flash of red and green side by side before it morphed into only green.

No more red. Just green.

**Author's Note:**

> Pandora's Box: from a Greek myth about opening a box and unleashing all the bad in the world. At the bottom of the box is hope.
> 
> Knowing Kamukura: I will forever head canon that Servant and Kamukura half got together, half were a thing during Ultra Despair Girls/ Another Episode. I know it conflicts with the flashback in SDR2, but I don't care.
> 
> Kanji: The third alphabet in Japanese (not counting Roman-ji which technically is just English characters for Japanese words), it's basically Chinese characters.
> 
> Heat Exhaustion: When you're out in the sun too long and experience mild dehydration. It can lead to heat stroke, which is classified differently in basic First Aid.
> 
> Complimentary Colours: In colour theory, complimentary colours are colours across from each other on the colour wheel. Basically when put together the colours will look the "best" or the most "ideal" shade. Complimentary colours with the primary and secondary are: yellow and purple, red and green, and orange and blue.


End file.
